


All through the night

by Daphne_F



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brainia is canon, F/F, I missed Maggie so she's back, I missed Winn so he's back, Lena stays the night, Lex escapes prison, Sanvers is married, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_F/pseuds/Daphne_F
Summary: Just like every last Saturday evening of the month, Kara hosts game night for the Superfriends. Alex, Maggie, Lena, Winn, James, Brainy, Nia, J’onn and herself of course. But this night got rudely interrupted by breaking news. Lex Luthor escaped prison.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, this one is easy,” Winn says, playing Charades with James in his team, “it’s Kara’s cousin.”

Kara’s eyes grew wider and James tried to signal that Winn made a huge mistake. Lena was still the only one in the room who wasn’t aware that Kara is Supergirl.

“Cousin’s… favorite superhero. That was totally what I meant,” Winn corrected himself.

“And time’s up,” J’onn said. “Sorry guys, just two points.”

Winn and James started arguing how Winn shouldn’t make mistakes like that anymore and that they are six points behind team Brainia.

“Alright, it’s our turn now, Kara.” Lena stood up, ready to beat the number one team: team Sanvers. They were only behind with two points.

“Team Potstickers, ready? Go!” J’onn started the timer.

“Still a dumb name,” Lena mumbled, “but okay, first one, it’s a Disney character.”

“Which movie!?” Kara screamed.

“Relax, I’m not sure. It’s one of those dumb princes I guess.”

“What does his name sounds like?” Kara asked.

“I’m not even sure if it’s a prince, he could be a king, but it’s definitely a fairytale. I know that, because the fairytale is on my card, which I obviously can’t say out loud. He has something to do with a pointy weapon.”

“A pointy weapon…” Kara thought out loud, “a knife, a sword… Oh! Oh! King Arthur!”

“Yes! Correct!” Lena rejoiced. “So the next one is a female singer. British. End 20’s I think. Could be thirty.”

“You know how many singers are British, you have to give me more than that.”

“Right. Uh, hello. Uh, someone like you,” Lena tried to name song titles.

“Yeah, hi to you too. It’s someone like me?” Kara clearly didn’t get it.

“No, those are song titles,” Lena miffed.

“And that is time!” J’onn ended the painful round of Charades.

“What!” Kara exclaimed. “That was not thirty seconds!”

“The clock doesn’t lie, little Danvers,” Maggie mocked. “And neither does the score, I see we have a new winning team.” Maggie high-fived Alex and pointed at the scoreboard. 

“Oh, shut it,” Kara responded, “Lena and I have won the last five times. Don’t get all high-and-mighty now.”

“I guess the real couples start winning now,” James said before Kara could even respond.

And it hurt. Hurt like hell. It wasn’t easy for Kara to pretend she didn’t have feelings for Lena. She has had them for a long time now, almost since they first met. As far as Kara knew, only Alex knew about it.

If Lena likes her back? No idea, Lena is a pretty closed book. Very hard to read. It has always been like that. They are best friends, they know a lot about each other. But Lena was always very secretive about two things.

One, her childhood. Especially her brother, Lex. Kara tried to talk about it once, but Lena avoided the topic, so Kara didn’t bother to ask any further. If it was up to Lena, she wouldn’t talk about her mother too. But when she tried to kidnap Supergirl, she had to share some information about her. Kara decided that after the trial she wouldn’t bring it up again. And she didn’t blame her for it, Kara could never be honest to Lena about her childhood on Krypton.

Two, her feelings. It was not like Lena was a psychopath, she does have feelings. But she hardly ever shows them. When Kara asked her if Lena has any ex’s, she blushed, choked, started to stammer and said she didn’t do dating. 

She still remembers what Lena said after that: ‘Relationships are for the pathetic people who don’t love themselves enough, so they need someone else to make them feel miserable.’ Clearly not a big fan of relationships.

So just like her true identity as Supergirl, she had to keep her feelings a secret. So what they aren’t together, they are still best friends.

“That doesn’t say anything, Brainy and Nia are together, and they still lose almost every week,” Alex teased.

“Hey, leave us out of this, we are doing our best. Maybe you two have an advantage since you are married, but we are still new to this,” Nia replied.

“Couple or not. I want a rematch,” Kara requested.

“Not Charades again, I’m not playing that with this man again,” James pointed at Winn.

“Not fair! I wasn’t the only one playing so badly!”

“Enough,” J’onn interrupted. “We’ll do a round of trivia. Whoever knows their game partner the best, wins. Is everyone okay with that?”

Everyone nodded and J’onn started making some questions. “Does everyone have some piece of paper? Remember, write down the answer that applies to your partner. The first one is an easy one. What is your partner’s birthday?”

Everyone started to write and showed their answer. Before J’onn could check if it was correct, James almost attacked Winn.

“November 27th!? Are you kidding me? How can you not know my birthday?”

“Wha-? But… Isn’t that… your birthday?” Winn stammered.

“No! It’s on November 29th! Two days later!” James thundered.

“So besides Winn, everyone gave the correct answer,” J’onn laughed, while giving almost every team two points.

“Next one, what is your partner’s full name?”

That was a tough one for some. Kara knew Lena’s. Alex and Maggie knew each others of course. Nia and Brainy seemed to have some trouble with this one. Winn was afraid to have the answer wrong again, so he tried to signal to Kara what the answer was.

“No cheating agent Schott, or else I’ll have to disqualify you,” J’onn threatened.

“Seriously, bro?” James asked in surprise. “Not even my full name?”

“To be honest, I don’t know it either,” Kara laughed.

“It’s James Bartholomew Olsen, you seriously don’t know that?” James asked.

“Again, not the full two points for the Superteam. Sorry, team Brainia, also not all the points. Team Sanvers, that seems to be correct. And team Potstickers, the answer ‘Kara Danvers’, is that correct, Kara?” J’onn wasn’t sure if he should allow the answer.

“Yes, yes, definitely,” Kara stammered, “I wouldn’t know what else it would be haha. Ahem. Yeah, totally correct.”

“And so is ‘Lena Kieran Luthor’, so two points for you two!”

Before J’onn could give his third question, Kara heard a piece of Breaking news coming from the neighbors. “Hey, what’s that on TV?” Before everyone could look at the TV, Kara had already turned it on.”

“This just in, Lex Luthor has escaped prison this evening,” a reporter on the TV declared. “After the cell check in Stryker’s Island Penitentiary, Luthor was missing from his cell. After an exhaustive prison search, it was clear that the prisoner was officially missing. His whereabouts remain unknown, but the FBI has made it their number one priority. Lex Luthor is infamous for-“

Kara turned the TV off before the woman could continue her story. Lex Luther had escaped, was free now. That was all they needed to know.

It was silent for seconds, minutes, time that felt like hours before Winn broke the silence. “So I guess we are in big trouble.”

“I guess we are,” Lena answered back, but it was barely a whisper. A tear was streaming down her face and Kara put a comforting arm around her.

“We don’t know that for sure,” Kara tried to reassure the friends. “We don’t know his plan.”

“I don’t need to know that,” Lena said, “whatever he wants, he wants me the most. I’m his sister, he would do anything to see me again. Possibly manipulate me.”

“I will not let him do that,” Kara reassured again.

“I think it’s best if J’onn, Brainy, Winn and I go back to the DEO. Whatever Lex has planned, it can’t be good. If the FBI is searching for him, perhaps we can assist,” Alex explained.

“Good plan,” Maggie agreed, “I’ll see what I can do at the NCPD.”

“Let’s go.” They left and it was just James, Nia, Lena and Kara.

“I already have a text from some CatCo reporters, I expect this to be our number one priority too. I’ll what I can do there. Nia, you coming too?” James suggested.

Nia didn’t hear James; she was busy… sleeping. She woke up a few seconds later with a gasp. “We have to go,” she said and dragged James with her out of the door.

Now it was just Kara and Lena, but Kara heard Nia whisper something from the hall. “I dreamed that Lex is heading to L-Corp. If Lena is going to be there, she will be in big trouble. Whatever happens, don’t let her go.”

Kara coughed loudly to let Nia know she heard her.

“I have to go to L-Corp, no one is safe there right now.” Lena stood up and wanted to walk out the door. Kara grabbed her hand to stop her.

“Exactly, no one is safe there and neither are you if you go down there. It’s probably Lex’s first stop and as you said, he is going to want you.”

“So what am I supposed to do?” Lena sat down on the couch and Kara joined her. “Am I just supposed to let everyone who is there right now, figure it out on their own? They have no idea what’s coming.” Lena started to cry again.

“Then call someone. But whatever you do, don’t go there. I…” Kara hesitated for a second. “I couldn’t live with myself if I let you go, and something happens.”

Lena gave Kara a subtle smile and nodded. “You’re right. I have to call Eve, she always works on Saturday nights. The poor girl.” Lena stood up, walked to the kitchen and called Eve.

Lena explained the situation and told her what to do in case Lex would indeed drop by. Eve understood everything she had to do and hung up. Lena sat down on the counter stool and held her phone against her chin. “And now what?”

Kara walked to Lena and grabbed her hand. “And now you stay here. It’s the safest place right now.”

Lena laughed. “If Lex would walk in here, what chance do we have? He has weapons, Kara, you can’t even imagine. He would blow this place up before you even know he’s here.”

“Perhaps, but I’m not letting you go to L-Corp, CatCo, the DEO or your home. So here with me is your best option.”

Lena sighed. “You’re right, again. I have no other option. Let’s hope Lex can’t find us here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be better, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me, this chapter felt better than the first one. The writing style felt better, same with the writing speed.
> 
> I hope this chapter matches with your expectations. Enjoy!

“What if they die? It would be all my fault!” Lena cried, “Alex, Maggie, Winn, all of them, I cannot let that happen!”

“Lena, please listen to me. I’ve already explained it four times now, we are safer here. Worrying about them is not going to change the situation. Yes, I’m worried about them. But Alex and Maggie are cops, they know the risk. Winn is safe with J’onn. James and Nia are at CatCo; would Lex really attack a media business?”

“You mean the business that I bought? I figure he knows, the bastard knows everything.”  
Lena stood up and started pacing through the room. “Even as a child, he knew everything. Especially secrets, he was the true master of secrets. He knew everything about my father, the affair, me. He said he expected me for years after I finally came after four years.”

“Wait,” Kara interrupted, “what do you mean ‘after four years’?”

Lena smiled, “I guess I’ve never told you this, but I was adopted. My father, Lionel, had an affair with an Irish woman, my mother. When I was only four years old, she passed away.”  
Lena started to cry even harder, but continued her story. “I thought I was a real Luthor, until Lex told me the truth. He had met my mom once and said he absolutely adored her. Now I don’t know if that’s true, but from his stories, she sounds like a wonderful woman.”

Kara stood up, walked to Lena and wrapped her in her arms. “So is her daughter.”

They stood like that for a while, wrapped in each other, in the middle of Kara’s living room. She wished they could stay like that for a while, just taking each other in. They fitted so perfectly, even though Lena was a little shorter so Lena had to tilt her head a little bit to rest on Kara’s shoulder. Kara could smell the sweet smell of Lena and she felt how soft her hair was.

Just as Kara was about to drift off into her thoughts, Lena broke apart the hug. “It means so  
much to me that you say that.”

Lena was still close enough that Kara could literally feel the words touch her lips. “I… I…” Kara stammered, holding back the urge to just risk it all and kiss Lena. It could be her last chance, Lex could already be on his way, with Lena and Supergirl as his top priorities. Lena could be killed this night, even though Kara would never let that happen. But what if Lex kills her first? He probably has kryptonite, he knows how to use it, and it wouldn’t surprise Kara if Lex has created some superpowers for himself.

And then what? If Supergirl dies, her whole family and friends would be at risk. She was the hero of them all, but also a safety net if something goes wrong. An explosion? Kara could fly them to the hospital. Jumping off a building because there is no other way out? Kara could catch them. She is the insurance that keeps the group alive. That’s what makes her a hero.

But when she’s gone, there would be no one to protect Lena. Yes, Alex would shoot anybody for her if Kara asks her to. So would Maggie. It’s something you have to do as a cop. Nia would save Lena with her superpowers. They all have her back. Yet there is nobody who would save her no matter what. They all have a more important thing in their life. At the end of the day they would be saddened by the loss, but also be glad that it isn’t them in that coffin.

Not Kara. She would die for Lena. Rather die herself, than live in a world where Lena wasn’t alive anymore. And she could take the bullet, some tough punches, fall down 100 meters and survive. A few perks of being an alien. She only had one weakness: Lena. She was her kryptonite. The thought of losing her made her tear up a bit.

“Why are you crying?” Lena asked.

“I can’t lose you, Lena. Not tonight, not ever.”

“Hey, don’t say that okay?” Lena grabbed Kara’s shoulders and started rubbing up and down to keep Kara at ease. “Neither of us is going to die, you hear me? We’ve been through worse together, we will survive this.”

“So you are sure we are going to survive this, but you are worried our friends might die?” Kara chuckled.

“That’s different, then they would die because of me. If I die, it’s just my stupid mistake. Maybe the world is better off without me. Although, I would make sure to take him down with me if I go down myself.”

“You are the most selfless person I know, you know that?” Kara smiled. “And what about me? How can you be sure Lex will not go after me and succeed?”

“Why would he? Because you are important to me? I know that sounds like a good reason, and it is, truly, but it’s not his style. He would rather get into my head to get what he wants than use a loved one as bait. He is a manipulator, always has been, always will be.”

Lena had a fair point if she was talking about Kara. Kara was a loved one, Supergirl wasn’t. Supergirl was a target for a whole other reason, she was a Kryptonian. And if there’s one thing Lex hates, it’s Kryptonians.

“I’ll have to take your word for it then,” Kara said.

Lena gave Kara a little smile, the first genuine one from the evening. “Are you feeling a bit more relaxed now?”

“Yes,” Kara replied, “are you?”

“I think my own words have convinced me, together we can handle it.”

“Yeah, we can! Now, do you want to watch a movie?” Kara asked.

“That would be nice, you pick.”

Lena sat down on the couch and Kara searched for a movie on Netflix. “You really don’t care what we are watching?” Kara asked just to be sure.

“Nope, surprise me.”

Kara put on the first movie she saw on the screen because she honestly didn’t care what movie they were watching. She was more concerned about Lena, about keeping her safe, keeping her calm and keeping her close.

“I know you are busy enough, but could you maybe grab me a blanket? It’s probably just me, but I’m so cold,” Lena requested.

“No, it’s not just you, I’m cold too!” No, that was a lie, she wasn’t cold. Kara just needed an excuse to be as close to Lena as possible. “Is it okay if we share the blanket?”

Lena hesitated before answering; did Kara make the wrong move? Of course Lena didn’t want that, who would want to share a blanket with their best friend who secretly loves her as so much more?

“I would love that,” Lena answered with the widest smile possible. Okay, unexpected, but she didn’t complain.

After they’ve settled down, Kara starts the movie. But she didn’t have the focus on the TV. Lena was sitting straight up, about 30 cm away from Kara. But as time went by, she moved closer. Lena tried to act as if it was an accident, but she slid closer and closer, until eventually their shoulders touched. Kara felt shivers through her spine after the subtle touch. Lena didn’t seem to notice, she was still sitting straight up.

About 20 minutes later, Kara felt Lena relax more and more. Her heartbeat went down and her breathing became less frequent. She was falling asleep on Kara’s shoulder. ‘Alright, Kara, just relax, she is just falling asleep, no big deal,’ Kara thought.

Kara didn’t even try to follow the movie anymore, she was too busy focusing on the gorgeous woman who was sleeping on her shoulder. Lena looked so relaxed sleeping. Like all her problems, obligations and family-related issues were taken away. Kara would do anything to make sure Lena felt like this every day. She would travel to all the galaxies to make sure she brought back Lena’s happiness. But she was convinced Lena wouldn’t do the same.

True, Lena always made sure they were on the same teams during game nights. She arranged lunches and dinners at least once a week. She bought a company for her. She filled her office with flowers. She always lingered on after game nights to make sure they had a few minutes alone. Her face would brighten up when Kara gave her subtle and not so subtle smiles. They had accidental hand touches. But that was all friendly stuff, right? She was her best friend and Lena was hers.

And that best friend was laying on her right now. She almost melted into Kara. It made her feel nervous, more nervous than she had ever felt. Maybe her feelings weren’t so friendly after all.

Kara tried to also relax a bit more and moved a little closer to the handrail. When she was able to lean on it, Lena reached for her arm and pulled it close. Now she was laying a bit higher on Kara’s shoulder with her head, so that she could feel Lena breathe softly against her neck. Every time the cold air brushed against her skin, she could feel little electric sparks rush through her whole body.

It was the best feeling Kara has ever experienced, but she was getting stiff. She had to sit more comfortable, but that was hard when you have a black-haired CEO sleeping on your arm. Besides, she was still holding the arm pretty close to her body, so Kara couldn’t push Lena away without waking her up.

‘How about I just lay down a bit, maybe Lena will move with me and she can sleep on my leg?’ Kara removed her weight from her left arm and put it on the handrail. She put her legs on the couch, right besides Lena’s. When she thought she had managed it, she heard Lena’s heartbeat go faster again.

“Kara?” Lena whispered and she opened her eyes. She looked up to meet Kara’s eyes but couldn’t quite focus her eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay, I was just getting more comfortable. Are you laying alright?”

“I guess, but was I sleeping against you?” Lena asked.

“Yes, but that’s alright, I’m glad you were able to get some rest. You want to lay down again?”

Lena nodded, “How about you just lay down first, I’ll find a good position.”

“Uhm, okay,” Kara replied, but she wasn’t quite sure if it was a good plan. What if Lena got too close and she would notice the way Kara’s body would respond? ‘Just get it together, Kara.’

“I’ll just put my feet on the table, if you want you can put your head on my shoulder again,” Kara suggested.

“Or I just lay down and put my head on your lap?” Lena asked.

“Well… I mean… If you want to.”

“And if you are fine with it of course.”

“I’m fine with it.”

“Then so am I.”

Kara put her feet on the table and Lena did indeed lay down on Kara. She also put her arm on Kara’s leg. ‘Just stay calm, Lena is just going to sleep nothing more. You just stay awake and keep an eye on her. Just conceal your feelings.’

It was silence for a while. Lena’s breath was steady, but her heartbeat was still going like normal. “Kara?” Lena broke the silence.

It startled Kara a bit, “Mm-hmm.”

“Could you sing something for me?”

“What!?” Kara exclaimed.

“Chill! Just asking, nevermind.”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant, it’s just an unexpected question that’s all,” Kara reassured.

“Alex mentioned you could sing beautifully and I actually wanted to hear it for myself for a while now. But I totally get it if you don’t want to. I’ll just go back to sleep.”

‘Shit, now Lena is upset. I’ll just sing the most fitting song.’

It took Kara a minute to remember the lyrics; Lena probably didn’t expect a song anymore, but Kara opened her mouth and started to sing softly.

 _All through the night_  
_I'll be awake and I'll be with you_  
_All through the night_  
_This precious time when time is new_  
_Oh, all through the night today_  
_Knowing that we feel the same without saying_  
_The same without saying_

 _We have no past we won't reach bac_ _k_  
_Keep with me forward all through the night_  
_And once we start the meter clicks_  
_And it goes running all through the night  
_Until it ends there is no end__

_____ _

It was silent for a few minutes; Kara felt that Lena was still awake. Lena swallowed hard and wiped away a tear, “thank you, that was beautiful.”

_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be honest, this was just as bad lol

**Author's Note:**

> Do we want to know what Supercorp is up to during the night? :P


End file.
